Replaced
by Z. Alexander
Summary: The tear was for Olette, but it should have been for Axel. AkuRoku, Roxette, implied SoKai.


So I had this weird idea. DiZ was obviously smart enough to give Roxas new friends, so he'd never accidentally think about his old ones. And he was smart enough to base them on the data of real people, so they wouldn't seem hollow or fake. I took it a step further; what if DiZ 'knew' about some sort of intimacy between Roxas and Axel (it's not strictly canon, and it would never be addressed, but I'm  
_writing _it this way)? He'd have to replace that too. Enter: Olette. Who, incidentally, has green eyes. (It's so sad, but I have a soft spot for Roxette and it's two fake people in a fake relationship to replace a real one they can't know about. Twilight!Roxas is not Organization!Roxas, which is why I say two fake people.) Also, I wanted to explore the differences between Roxas and Sora just a tiny bit. For Sora, leaving someone behind is really just a see you later. But for Roxas, leaving someone behind is a goodbye.

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Zheyne who didn't own Kingdom Hearts. The end. (Duly Disclaimed.)

* * *

_**It**_ was a Friday when Roxas asked Olette to go for a date for the first time. She smiled that pretty smile of hers, and once again, he smiled back.

She had such pretty green eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard this nagging voice; _that green isn't the right green, Roxas. That hair isn't the right hair. That face isn't the right face. _He didn't pay it any mind, though, because he really was just stressed about finals, and they were over now. The next day was Saturday, and they were going to the beach.

* * *

They never actually got to the beach, because the train broke down and it took the whole weekend to repair. By then, they just decided that it was better to make plans for around town; so they went to the little café in the town square and sat up on the clock tower at sunset, eating sea-salt ice cream and talking about nothing.

When he nearly forgot that he was on a date with Olette and found himself confused when he looked into her not-quite-right green eyes, he excused himself. He must've been tired, and they _did _have school for the rest of the week.

She smiled a sweet smile. He smiled back, but it must not have reached his eyes because her smile faltered just a tad.

* * *

Next Saturday, they went to Sunset Terrace together and had a skating challenge. Despite his natural penchant for competition, he let her win. She smiled again, and he smiled back – a real one, this time, because whatever had been bothering him seemed to be gone.

He walked her home that night, and he kissed her in the doorway. That was when his smile stopped reaching his eyes. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Go get some sleep. I'll meet you tomorrow at the Usual Spot."

* * *

And sleep he did.

* * *

_Those green, green eyes reflecting the fire glinted viciously. Roxas only had a split second before the shape – was it a man or a woman? He couldn't tell – was behind him, a long arm encircling his waist and something sharp at his throat._

"_Game over," the person whispered, voice sounding husky and not-quite-stable. And then…oh. If he hadn't known from the voice, he knew now; the person behind him was male, and impossibly lustful._

_The sharp thing dug into his neck a little and teeth sank into the cartilage at the top of his ear, but neither action hurt. Sensations which should've been foreign (but weren't really) ran through his body before he wrenched around and crushed his lips against the other person's. _

_The green eyes glinted again._

_But the trap had been sprung. "Checkmate," he replied, hooking his leg backward around a knobby knee and pulling forward. In one swift movement, he was hovering over a long, curvy form, pinning thin arms to the ground. "Try harder next time, A-"_

* * *

Roxas met Olette in the Usual Spot with an awkward smile. He couldn't remember the dream, but he did remember _having _one, and he didn't think it had been about Olette.

She took his hand and squeezed it, kissed his cheek and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

At a loss for what to do, he nodded. "Thanks for caring, Olette."

"Of course I care! I'll always care about you."

They spent the day together, since Hayner had a dentist appointment and Pence wanted to check out the darkroom at the college. They held hands the entire way and Roxas' face melted into a natural smile; he really didn't know what had been bothering him in the first place.

At the end of the night, they kissed in her doorway again, but it was a little longer and not as sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, sounding reluctant. "But I have to go inside now."

His smile _was _real, until he fell into bed and he suddenly remembered a different pair of green eyes.

* * *

"_Riku…"_

_It was that boy, the brunet one. Roxas didn't usually dream about him, but they were getting more frequent. And it was always Riku this or Riku that or…some girl he couldn't see or hear very well. The girl the boy loved.  
_

"_Kai-"

* * *

They had foregone any pretense tonight. It was just them; Roxas and the owner of those green, sparking green eyes and that vicious body. He never could see anything else, but he felt everything._

_He felt those lips against his, and he felt the clenching of the other person's abdomen as Roxas' fingers made their ways down the spine, down, down, _down. _He wanted more of everything…he wanted more of the person he was currently pinned under._

_He reversed their positions and forced his way into the other person's mouth, feeling the shudder run through both of them, like they were synchronized._

_It was delicious, and the green eyes glinted in that way that drove him crazy._

* * *

Olette sat next to Roxas on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's kind of lonely without Hayner and Pence, huh?"

"A little," he agreed. "I like being with you, though."

He met her eyes and saw that she was blushing. Her eyes sparkled. "I like being with you too, Roxas. I like you a lot."

He didn't protest when she kissed him a few minutes later. Of course he didn't; they were dating, and he liked her a lot. He was allowed to kiss his girlfriend, and he did. He kissed her back. It was a nice kiss, perfectly executed, and it made him feel warm.

When he fell into bed, he wondered why that warmth still felt cold.

* * *

"_Please don't go, Roxas."_

"_What makes you think you can convince me this time?"_

"_I just…" The other person ran a hand through his hair. Roxas thought it might be red, but it could just as well be black or purple, because he could only see the eyes. The other person sighed and sat against the wall, leaning his head back. "Don't leave us."_

_It was always the same, wasn't it? The person wouldn't miss him; he'd just miss his bed partner. And it was fine, really, because this way Roxas wouldn't have extras on his plate._

_He left.

* * *

It was always the same, wasn't it? Don't leave us. You can't turn on us. The Organization is going to tear you into pieces if you leave._

_Roxas knew that. He didn't care, either, because no one would miss him. It wasn't speculation; it was just fact._

_He stated it._

_And then he walked away, almost hoping his green-eyed and curvy partner would stop him, but he didn't hear a sound._

* * *

Roxas wished he could remember his dreams, because lately he'd taken to waking up insecure and frustrated, aroused, or any combination of other things which just didn't make sense.

"Um…Olette," he began tentatively. "If I…went away, or something…would you miss me?"

"Roxas, why would you ask? Of _course _I'd miss you, silly. Where would you go, anyway?"

Olette made sense. She always made sense, and when she talked, she always knew what to say to make him feel better. He smiled. "I wouldn't go anywhere. It was just a stupid question that came out of nowhere."

He kissed her, and Hayner made a gagging noise and growled, "Knock it off, you two!"

"Oh…sorry," Roxas muttered, noting that Olette was blushing pink.

"C'mon, Hayner, lighten up," Pence said. "But seriously, guys, could you do that somewhere else next time?"

Roxas and Olette laughed, and he was glad they'd always be together.

* * *

_He always dreamed of the brunet now, never the other person. Or maybe…maybe he hadn't ever dreamed of anything else? Everything was so mixed up, like a reel of film which was missing some crucial parts._

_Riku, and that other girl, and the brunet._

"_Kairi!"_

* * *

His name was Sora now. He'd been replaced.

Roxas knew he'd made a mistake. He knew he shouldn't have left…but he also knew that it was inevitable anyway. Sora was the one people cared about. And…Roxas would miss them. He'd miss Hayner, Pence…

_Olette…_

And _Axel. _The owner of the green eyes. His hair _was _red, after all.

He could only bring himself to cry for her, because if he cried for Axel, there wouldn't just be one tear, or worse - there wouldn't be any.

"Hey, Sora…you sure we haven't met before?"

"Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno."

Sora didn't know why he was crying. He'd just met these three…and he knew he'd see them again. Leaving someone behind didn't mean it would be forever.


End file.
